


And Love Dares You to Care

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Vulcans do not-” T’Pring stopped when Uhura crossed her arms over her chest. “I apologize. I do not mean to worry you.”
Relationships: T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 3





	And Love Dares You to Care

Uhura had known something was wrong when she woke up that morning. T’Pring seemed to almost have a fever and had been unable to sleep, causing her to toss and turn in their bed until she finally moved to the small couch they had. While Uhura had voiced her concerns, T’Pring dismissed them and assured her that everything was alright.

When Uhura returned to their shared quarters. She found the temperature higher than when she left and T’Pring deep in meditation with nothing more than a robe on. Uhura quietly went about removing her uniform and changing into something else before sitting down in front of the Vulcan, waiting. 

It didn’t take long for T’Pring to open her eyes and look at her. 

“Uhura, I was not expecting you so soon.”

“T’Pring, my shift is over.”

T’Pring glanced at the clock and let out a soft sigh. “Oh.”

“Are you alright? You didn’t sleep very well last night. Are you sick?”

“I am fine.”

Uhura frowned. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Vulcans do not-” T’Pring stopped when Uhura crossed her arms over her chest. “I apologize. I do not mean to worry you.”

“Just tell me what’s wrong.”

T’Pring was silent for sometime before she looked towards the floor, her shoulders sagging. “It is the Pon Farr.”

“Why would you keep this from me?” Uhura asked, reaching out and touching T’Pring’s arm. The touch caused T’Pring to suck in a shaky breath, her hands curled into fists. “I need to notify the doctor, and I will stay with you.”

“Uhura-”

“No, you are going on sick leave until it is over and so am I,” Uhura said, standing up. “Give me a few minutes.” She held out two fingers towards T’Pring who stared at her hand for a long moment before brushing two of her own fingers against hers. “Eat something while I am gone, alright?”

When she returned, T’Pring had moved to their bed, sitting in the middle and meditating again. She removed her clothes and made her way over to the bed, climbing into T’Pring’s lap. T’Pring’s eyes snapped open and she wrapped her arms around Uhura, pulling her closer.

Uhura leaned in and kissed her, T’Pring kissing her back, giving her several needy kisses as her hands roamed along Uhura’s skin. T’Pring touch felt hot and sent shivers through her. With shaky hands, Uhura undid T’Pring’s robe, pushing it off her shoulders, revealing her green flushed skin. 

“I could lose control.”

“I trust that you won’t,” Uhura said, pushing her down on the bed and kissing her again.


End file.
